


What in Heaven's Name Are *You*?

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Two perplexed supernatural beings cross paths...





	What in Heaven's Name Are *You*?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Supernatural/Twilight, Edward & Castiel, confusion"

The brown-haired youth with the strange golden eyes looked Castiel up and down. "So you're an angel? But where are your wings?"

"If I were to appear before you as God created me, the brilliance would render your use of sight completely useless on a more or less permanent basis," Castiel replied. "But you don't exactly resemble a vampire. Where are your fangs, and why does the light affect your skin so...brilliantly?"

"My skin sparkles because it turned into a kind of stone when I was turned," Edward replied.

The angel cocked his head, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "How then is it possible that you are still mobile? Stone is a weighty substance and being turned into it should have rendered you unable to walk at all."

Edward sighed. Explaining himself to everyone who asked these kinds of questions made his head ache. "We're super-humanly strong: that's how we're still able to move."

The angel's expression did not change. "I see," he replied, though Edward doubted that the angel really did.

"So, if you don't have wings, how is it that you are able to fly?" Edward asked.

"Angels do not need wings in order to fly. We move from heaven to earth by mere thought."

Now it was Edward's turn to look confused. "How is that possible?"

"All things are possible in God's creation, it would seem," Castiel replied, still looking Edward up and down incredulously.


End file.
